The invention relates to lockets and more particularly to a coin carrying locket.
The value of coin carrying lockets has been well known for many yeas heretofore, e.g., to provide a readily available supply of coins for use in parking meters, at toll booths or for children to safely store their school lunch money. Since the use of adornments such as lockets is widespread it has been considered extremely convenient to also utilize this jewelry item for utilitarian purposes. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,511,651 issued June 13, 1950 to T. R. Schlitz discloses a coin carrying identification tag which can be carried on a key ring or chain. However, prior construction, such as the identification tag of Schlitz, required opening of the locket or coin holder for the insertion or removal of a coin. Such prior construction also were susceptible to latching difficulties which frequently led to the discarding of the locket or coin-carrying receptacle.